I Swear To You
by dulceata
Summary: I'll never leave. I swear.


The silence had lasted for three days, and Harry had had enough. Marching over towards Draco he grabbed him, forcing him to turn and look in his eyes.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Why are you sad?" He was almost begging, with his eyes, with his voice, with his heart, he called for Draco to tell him what was wrong.

Draco merely lifted his hand and broke Harry's hold, turning back to gaze out the window. Sighing, Harry watched him. He could not understand. Around them the world was falling apart and he had thought he had found solace in Draco; thought he had found love. And now it was falling to pieces as well.

Turning, he almost didn't here Draco's whisper, "You are leaving."

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Boy, they were lying_

"Never" he replied. With his back to Draco he pleaded. "I would never leave. You are my heart. The world may be falling into chaos. Everyone may have given up. They may have decided that there is no hope. But there will always be you an me. I will never stop loving you. I will never stop trying to make this work. How could I? Without you, I have nothing."

He spun around and put his arms around Draco's chest, pulling him towards him.__

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying  


"We will never die, as long as we have each other" he murmured into Draco's hair. Draco's hands came up to cover Harry's, the matching emerald stones in there rings twinkling in silent promise. "You are the light in my darkness."

Harry gently turned Draco around and pulled him into a kiss; just the two of them in a cold corner of a deserted hall.

_  
So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I_

Draco clung to him, his hands white as he gripped Harry's cloak. Tears dripped down his face. As their kiss broke. Harry reached up and wiped away the evidence of emotions with a fingertip.

"I swear to you" he whispered, looking intently into Draco's silver eyes, "I will remain."__

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cause I never wanna see you cry  


That night, as Harry lay awake in bed next to a sleeping Draco, he watched his lover's face. It was beautiful, so peaceful in sleep as it was not in waking. There were so many worries, so many fears that even he could not reassure. He could not promise that he would not be killed. He could only swear to never stop loving him. In that, there would be no true death.

_I swore to you my love would remain_

_And I swear it all over again and I_

He could never hurt him. Not truly. Draco was his completion; the yin to his yang, and he wanted to be there for him. He wanted to share life with him. He was tired of this darkness, the wasting death he felt every time a new casualty was reported. It was time for a new beginning.

_I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again  
_

His friends had tried to tell him that it was too dangerous, that he was endangering Draco. They claimed that death was too near for him to find love. But he didn't believe. He knew it was dangerous, he knew he was endangering Draco, but life would not be worth living without him. Life was short regardless, and he refused to let imminent death control him.

_Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying_

Draco shifted in his arms and his eyes fluttered open. So deeply silver. In his eyes he saw understanding, he saw a haunted knowledge of danger, but he also saw love. His hand moved to cup Draco's cheek, and Draco turned into it. No words needed.

_  
Cause in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying_

The day of the battle, they kept close, never more than a foot between them. Although they could not hold each other in battle, they struggled with the need. The confrontation was coming and when it came, Draco could not be with Harry. When a pause settled over the battlefield, Harry knew.

"Harry" Draco started.

"No" Harry silenced him, "never say it." He kissed him, not like it was his last, but like it was the first.

_  
Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied  
_

As Harry turned to go Draco called out to him, "I love you."

It was all that was needed, Harry smiled. As he crossed the field towards his bane he was not afraid. Nothing could take him from Draco. Nothing, not even death.

_  
The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I_

As the green light sped towards him he whispered, " I love you Draco."_  
_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

The last thing he saw as the light faded from him, was a vision of the peaceful face of a sleeping Draco._  
_

_And I swear it all over again_


End file.
